Family Guy Soundtracks
Season 1 Credits *Owner of a Lonely Heart - Yes *Every Rose Has Its Thorn - Poison Season 2 Credits *Down Under - Men at Work *La Bamba - Los Lobos *Against All Odds - Phil Collins Season 3 Credits *You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) - Dead Or Alive *Uptown Girl - Billy Joel *Baby, I Love Your Way - Peter Frampton *Iron Man - Black Sabbath Season 4 Credits *Sweet Dreams - Eurythmics *Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go - Wham! *Take On Me - A-Ha *Nothin' But a Good Time - Poison Season 5 Credits *Pride (In The Name of Love) - U2 *Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley *Purple Rain - Prince *Blue on Black - Kenny Wayne Shepherd Season 6 Credits *Rock You Like a Hurricane - Scorpions *Back In Black - AC/DC *Summer Of 69' - Bryan Adams *Welcome to the Jungle - Guns N' Roses *Gold on the Ceiling - Black Keys *Stayin' Alive - Bee Gees *Jump - Van Halen *Crazy in Love - Beyonce *We're Not Gonna Take It - Twisted Sister Season 7 Credits *Billie Jean - Michael Jackson *Forever Young - Alphaville *Careless Whisper - George Michael *Carry on Wayward Son - Kansas *X Gon' Give It To Ya - DMX *Insane in the Membrane - Cypress Hill *Intergalactic - Beastie Boys *Gimme All Your Lovin' - ZZ Top *Walk This Way - Aerosmith *Danger Zone - Kenny Loggins Season 8 Credits *The Riddle - Nik Kershaw *Every Breath You Take - The Police *Everywhere - Fleetwood Mac *Immigrant Song - Led Zeppelin *Master of Puppets - Metallica *Fade to Black - Metallica Season 9 Credits *Any Way You Want It - Journey *Smooth Criminal - Michael Jackson *The Deeper The Love - Whitesnake *September - Earth, Wind and Fire *With Or Without You - U2 *Dancing in the Street - David Bowie & Mick Jagger *Sunday Bloody Sunday - U2 Season 10 Credits *The First Picture of You - Lotus Eaters *Total Eclipse of the Heart - Bonnie Tyler *It Might Be You - Stephen Bishop *Don't Stop Believin' - Journey *Africa - Toto *I Don't Care Anymore - Phil Collins *Convoy - C.W. McCall *Another Brick in the Wall - Pink Floyd *I'm Still Standing - Elton John *Landslide - Stevie Nicks Season 11 Credits *Signal Fire - Snow Patrol *Complicated - Avril Lavigne *I'm With You - Avril Lavingne *I Just Fall In Love Again - Anne Murray *Wonderwall - Oasis *Never Say Never - The Fray *We Are the Champions - Queen *Gone Away - The Offspring *Ain't Talkin' 'bout Love - Van Halen Season 12 Credits *My Heart Will Go On - Celine Dion *How To Save a Life - The Fray *Another Day In Paradise - Phil Collins *It's Not Over - Secondhand Serenade *Goodbye - Secondhand Serenade *I Want It That Way - Backstreet Boys *One of Us - Joan Osborne *Bullet With Butterfly Wings - Smashing Pumpkins *Crazy Train - Ozzy Osbourne *Sunglasses At Night - Corey Hart *Heroes - David Bowie *We Will Rock You - Queen Season 13 Trailer Soundtracks *TBA Credits *See Fire - Ed Sheeran *U and Ur hand - Pink *A New Day Has Come - Celine Dion *Sitting Down Here - Lene Marlin *Semi-Charmed Life - Third Eye Blind *Bittersweet Symphony - The Verve *Don't Know What Ya Got (Till It's Gone) - Cinderella *Shock the Monkey - Peter Gabriel *Distance - Secondhand Serenade *Somebody To Love - Queen *Roar - Katy Perry *Smokin' - Boston *On Top of the World - Imagine Dragons *Boom Boom Pow - Black Eyed Peas *Dancing Queen - ABBA Season 14 Trailer Soundtracks *Hi-Finesse - Visionary Credits *Rather Be - Clean Bandit Featuring Jess Glynne *I See You - Jutty Ranx *You Found Me - The Fray *Life In Technicolour II - Coldplay *Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen *Friction - Imagine Dragons *Incomplete - Backstreet Boys *Hold My Hand - Hootie & the Blowfish *Take Me Home - Jess Glynne *It's Tricky - RUN-DMC *Rise - Katy Perry *Y.M.C.A. - Village People *Under Pressure - Queen feat. David Bowie *You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine - Lou Rawls Season 15 Trailer soundtracks *TBA Credits *I Love My Life - Robbie Williams *Hell.o - Lenny *Shape Of You - Ed Sheeran *Unconditionally - Katy Perry *Charlie Brown - Coldplay *A Sky Full of Stars - Coldplay *Cake by the Ocean - DNCE *Thief - Imagine Dragons *Photograph - Nickleback *The Sound of Silence - Simon & Garfunkel/Disturbed *Can't Fight This Feeling - REO Speedwagon Season 16 Trailer Soundtracks *Hurt - Johnny Cash *Way Down We Go - Kaleo Credits *The Man Comes Around - Johnny Cash *The Party Starts Right Now - U4L *Believer - Imagine Dragons *Feed the Machine - Nickelback *Flash Light - Parliament *Heroes - David Bowie *Thunder - Imagine Dragons *Heavy - Linkin Park *Whatever It Takes - Imagine Dragons *Through the Fire and Flames - Dragonforce *Heathens - Twenty One Pilots *More Than a Feeling - Boston Season 17 Trailer Soundtracks *Clair De Lune - Imagine Music Credits *Natural - Imagine Dragons *Give Up the Funk - Parliament *Separate Ways - Journey *Don't Stop the Party - Pitbull *Freak on a Leash - Korn *Falling Away From Me - Korn *Down With the Sickness - Disturbed *Hello - Adele *Song 2 - Blur *Look What You Made Me Do - Taylor Swift *Easy - The Commodores *Holy Diver - Dio *Watch Me (Whip-Nae Nae) - Silento *Say Something - A Great Big World *24K Magic - Bruno Mars *Don't Stop Me Now - Queen Season 18 *Cold as Ice - Foreigner Category:Soundtracks Category:Family Guy Category:Comedy Category:Coldplay Category:Katy Perry songs Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Drama Category:Romantic comedy Category:PG-14 Category:R-rated animated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Fox Category:Animation Category:Imagine Dragons